Crazy
by Petibatoo
Summary: "De toute sa vie, Sherlock n'avait jamais eu peur du noir. Jamais. Et aujourd'hui… Non, bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas peur. Sinon il serait allé allumer la lumière. Il n'était pas stupide. Mais l'obscurité lui procurait tout de même un fort sentiment de malaise. Ce qu'il y avait, c'est qu'il n'y était plus habitué, voilà tout. "
1. Chapter 1

**NdA: Bonjour/bonsoir! Une petite fiction très triste et pas forcément très bien écrite, écrite il y a trois ans environ pour Halloween (bienvenue à ceux qui aiment lire des fics hors contexte, bien qu'il n'y ait aucune citrouille dans ce texte). Elle provient d'un auteur en mal de review qui s'est aperçu qu'elle n'avait pas posté m'intégralité de cette histoire... **

**Attention! Fic de mort! (ben oui. Français power, quoi!)**

* * *

**Crazy**

Sherlock fixait le plafond depuis plusieurs heures, sans avoir bougé un muscle. La nuit avait noirci la pièce au fil du temps, comme une tache d'encre qui s'étalait sur un tapis.

_Funeste bêtise._

De toute sa vie, Sherlock n'avait jamais eu peur du noir. Jamais. Et aujourd'hui… Non, bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas peur. Sinon il serait allé allumer la lumière. Il n'était pas stupide. Mais l'obscurité lui procurait tout de même un fort sentiment de malaise.

Ce qu'il y avait, c'est qu'il n'y était plus habitué, voilà. John avait ce pouvoir de transmettre son humanité à tout l'appartement. Ce n'était pas cette lumière fade qui apaisait Sherlock, c'était les bruits de la vie habituelle de John. Quand John s'occupait, dans la cuisine, dans sa chambre, dans le salon, Sherlock avait l'impression de faire partie d'un engrenage bien huilé, il avait l'impression qu'une chaleur rassurante se consumait dans sa poitrine. C'était pourtant tout ce qu'il méprisait : le train-train des gens communs, la routine de gens sans couleur.

Mais c'était _lui_.

Non.

E_ux._

Quelqu'un l'avait accepté, en entier. Pas seulement ses incroyables capacités mentales, mais aussi son caractère tranchant, souvent insupportable, ses folies, et son passé de drogué. Et il avait aussi accepté ce quelqu'un. Pas seulement sa gentillesse et son caractère attentionné, son entier dévouement, mais aussi son QI beaucoup plus bas que le sien, et son humanité envers les morts et certains –_certaines_- vivants parfois intolérable.

John.

Pour Sherlock, le monde était bicolore : seules quelques personnes sortaient de la masse grisâtre qui foulait les rues de Londres. Seules quelques personnes étaient _colorées_ pour lui.

John, évidemment.

Gabriel, même si personne ne s'en doutait.

Mycroft, même si tout le monde pensait qu'il le détestait.

Et Mrs Hudson, même si tout le monde était persuadé qu'il la prenait pour sa bonne –pourquoi pensaient-ils tous ça, d'ailleurs ? Il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse. Un autre jour.

Un jour où il aurait du temps. Un jour où tout serait normal. Un jour où John serait là.

Un jour où l'angoisse qu'il ressentait se serait évaporée.

Quant à eux qui comptaient pour lui, c'était tout. Et bien peu, réalisa Sherlock.

Là, en ce moment, ce soir-là, tout était en noir et blanc, comme un vieux film. Voilà ce qu'il ressentait, se dit-il. Comme un retour en arrière. Une horrible impression de revivre sa vie, ses pires moments.

_Pensées parasites._

Sherlock tenta d'empêcher ses souvenirs de remonter à la surface, mais ne réussit pas. Il se laissait envahir par un flot de mémoires douloureux.

Pourquoi avait-il poussé John à fuir, encore une fois ? A _le_ fuir ? Il était tellement habitué à cette réaction qu'il s'étonnait que John revienne à chaque fois. Il était étonné, alors il retentait l'expérience pour trouver une réponse scientifique et cohérente.

Peut-être aurait-il dû plutôt s'étonner que les autres ne soient pas revenus, mais il n'y pensa pas, et ce fut peut-être sa plus grande erreur dans son raisonnement, l'erreur qui fausse tout le calcul et par la même occasion le résultat. Mais il ne songea pas à une erreur de _son_ côté. Les autres avaient tort. C'était une vérité générale.

Peut-être John était-il seulement un imbécile au grand cœur qui ressentait de la culpabilité à la pensée qu'il avait laissé un fou maniaque des expériences dangereuses dans un appartement dont il contribuait à payer –difficilement d'ailleurs- le loyer. Il pensait peut-être que Sherlock pouvait blesser un grand nombre de personnes innocentes sans personne pour le surveiller. Oui, sans doute John ne voyait-il en Sherlock qu'un drogué, un fumeur, un adulte par la force des choses incapables de manger et de dormir tout seul quand il en avait besoin. Pourquoi revenait-il alors sans faute ? Parce qu'il était un homme de pitié. Un bon samaritain. Un _mauvais_ samaritain qui tuait des gens pour protéger un incapable.

_Pensées parasites -pour l'instant. _

_Comment remédier au problème présent?_

Question intéressante.

_C'est impossible. _

Il était seul. Vraiment seul. Il n'aurait pas dû. Encore une fois, tout était de sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Il avait toujours peur, _toujours_, que les gens oublient combien il était brillant, attentif aux moindres détails, et avec quelle rapidité et intelligence il reliait avec exactitude les choses entre elles. Et là, il l'avait rappelé une fois, une douloureuse fois de plus à John. Une fois de trop. Et John était parti. Pour de bon. Il avait pris ses affaires, et il était parti. L'horloge de la cheminée avait tracé son chemin. Cela faisait très longtemps que John était parti, et le portable de Sherlock était resté immobile depuis tout ce temps.

Le cœur brûlant, Sherlock avait attendu, sous ces dehors dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser -cette moue inintéressée et détachée- espérant jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme que John allait rester. Et il était parti. Il avait descendu les escaliers, ouvert la porte, refermé la porte et il s'était éloigné. Depuis, Sherlock attendait.

Pourtant, il savait ce que ça voulait dire : si John n'était pas revenu, c'est qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Il s'était prouvé qu'il pouvait survivre sans Sherlock. Gargarisé de cette victoire, il continuerait sur ce chemin fade et totalement invivable, comme des milliers de gens qui vivaient sans cette adrénaline si chère pourtant à l'ancien soldat, dans une vie calme et rangée avec des amis, des chiens et une famille banale. John _était_ pourtant différent ...

Encore une fois, Sherlock réétudia le problème dans son intégralité. Il ne s'agissait pas de faire une mauvaise estimation. Mais il était sûr de toutes les données et ses calculs n'étaient pas erronés, il l'aurait juré. Pas d'approximation, de la précision et toujours la même conclusion : John ne reviendrait pas. John n'avait pas besoin de revenir.

Sherlock se redressa brusquement et fixa furieusement sans la voir la fenêtre découpée sur la ville indifférente électrisée d'une toile d'araignée lumineuse qui lui blessait les yeux. Et ses larmes se mirent à couler. Il tenta en vain de les retenir, pour ne pas perdre ce qui lui restait d'estime de lui, mais n'y parvint pas.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je été incapable de le retenir, de le rattraper et de lui dire de rester ? De lui dire que je tenais- que je tiens !- à lui. Que j'… apprécie sa présence, ce qu'il fait pour moi._

Son cœur se serra. Il avait toujours méprisé les sentiments, il les avait dédaignés, avait clamé leur inutilité et la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle tous les gens y succombaient. Et voilà où il en était. A pleurer de cette douleur cuisante. L'humiliation passée, il ne lui restait plus que ce besoin désespérant que John revienne et qu'il ne soit plus seul.

Sherlock tenta de réprimer ses larmes. N'importe qui le connaissant un peu qui serait rentré dans cette pièce n'aurait pas reconnu le détective moqueur et sûr de lui qui vivait dans la vie de tous les jours.

Sherlock se leva et, un peu chancelant, se dirigea vers l'étagère. Dessus, posé sur ses vieux livres, il y avait son revolver. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé et tourna l'arme dans ses mains. Ça ne lui donna même pas envie de rire, cette pathéticité, ce mélodramatisme qu'il conservait, même dans ses pires moments.

Il se colla le revolver sur la tempe.

_Mon dernier jeu. A la place du . Ce n'était pas là qu'on m'attendait. Bonne chance, Lestrade._

Et sur un rictus sans joie, il tira.

_ « On se trouvera devant un cadavre et il sera celui qui l'aura mis là. » _Sherlock doutait que Sally Donovan ait envisagé cette situation quand elle avait prononcé ces paroles. Paroles qui avaient d'ailleurs comme but de mettre John Watson en garde contre Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant de génie, sociopathe et futur psychopathe selon la moitié des gens qui le connaissaient.

Et vous savez quoi ?

Quand il était petit, il allumait sa veilleuse tous les soirs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ci-gît Sherlock Holmes**

**6 janvier 1975- 30 novembre 2010**

Tous les regards étaient fixés sur le caveau blanc, à demi enseveli sous la douce neige blanche qui tombait depuis deux jours.

Deux jours que Sherlock était mort.

Lestrade, Mycroft, Donovan, Mrs Hudson, tous étaient là. A la mort de Sherlock, ils avaient réalisé avec peine qu'il allait leur manquer.

Donovan avait pleuré quand on lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, et même Anderson avait été désarmé pendant un instant. Il n'était pas venu à l'enterrement: il avait expliqué que Sherlock aurait été furieux qu'il vienne l'embêter jusque dans la mort.

Mycroft le savait déjà quand Lestrade était venu lui apprendre, même s'il avait toujours nié espionner son frère. Il n'avait rien dit.

C'était John qui avait découvert le corps, au petit matin, quand il était revenu de son escapade. Il avait de la neige dans les cheveux et quand il avait ouvert la porte de l'appartement, il avait été surpris du froid glacial qui régnait dans la pièce. Il avait laissé tomber son sac –celui où il avait fourré quelques affaires avant de s'en aller en claquant la porte comme un adolescent qui fuit ses problèmes sur un coup de tête - par terre. Le vent qui s'était engouffré dans la pièce en même temps que lui, ressortit alors qu'il fermait la porte fuyant. Le froid de la bourrasque avait glacé John jusqu'aux os.

_Peut-être que Sherlock est sorti …_

Il se sentait un peu honteux de sa réaction après leur dispute, et il espérait que Sherlock n'allait lui faire aucun commentaire, car John aurait tout fait –et il le savait bien- pour que son orgueil ne se sente pas trop blessé, même dit des choses qu'il ne pensait pas -ou si peu. Il avait vu la robe de chambre bleu roi de Sherlock étalée par terre, et il s'apprêtait en grommelant intérieurement à la ramasser, par habitude lorsqu'il avait aperçu des boucles brunes par terre, ainsi que du rouge carmin qui avait commencé à brunir sur le tapis. La gorge serrée, John s'était approché et le corps de Sherlock étendu sur le sol lui était apparu. Son teint était blafard, comme la neige qui voletait dehors, et une grosse plaie s'ouvrait sur sa tempe droite. Dans sa main lâche, il avait vu le revolver. Il était tombé à genoux.

- Sherlock ! Sherlock !

Sa gorge s'était encore plus nouée et il avait commencé à pleurer, tout en tâtonnant pour retrouver un frémissement de vie sur ce corps si froid et si pâle...

- Sherlock !

C'était comme une brèche qui s'ouvrait, qui brisait l'image qu'il avait toujours eu de Sherlock : un personnage attirant par ses capacités, mais effrayant d'inhumanité. Et pourtant, il le voyait là, étendu par terre comme un enfant fatigué. Il voyait les larmes qui brillaient sur les joues creusées de Sherlock. Il voyait qu'il ne s'était pas battu contre le pire ennemi des êtres humains.

La douleur l'avait fait vaciller. Il était effondré sur le sol, espérant que la douleur qu'il ressentait se muerait en douleur physique.

Finalement, il avait appelé Lestrade. Ses doigts tremblaient quand il composa son numéro sur son portable.

L'inspecteur l'avait trouvé, assis par terre, serrant le corps de Sherlock contre lui. Il avait vu dans les yeux de l'ancien soldat la lueur qu'il possédait au retour de la guerre, celle qu'il avait perdue peu après sa rencontre avec Sherlock. Celle d'un homme hanté.

_Un affreux retour en arrière._


	3. Chapter 3

Je lui ai envoyé au moins trois messages, pour lui dire que je ne pouvais pas venir. Je lui ai dit qu'on m'attendait en urgence à la clinique. Il … La voix de John s'enroua. Je sais. Il n'avait plus de batterie. Son portable s'est éteint de lui-même. Il n'a pas vu vos messages, John. Pourquoi…?

Silence.

Vous savez ce que c'est, d'avoir vécu des choses que personne d'autres ne peut comprendre. _Colère_. Donc d'après vous, il a décidé, comme ça, sur un coup de tête, parce qu'il était incompris, de se tirer une balle dans la tête ? C'est ce que montre l'enregistrement– Je _sais-_

Peut-être que _lui_ pouvait rester tranquillement à parler de la vidéo du suicide de Sherlock, mais pas lui.

John se leva, incapable de rester plus longtemps sans rien faire. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Sherlock montrait autant d'hostilité envers le gouvernement britannique au régime, bien qu'il n'ait jamais partagé sa totale aversion pour lui.

Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a eu aucun message… Je ne sais pas moi ! Que Sherlock aurait pu voir par la fenêtre, ou une menace quelconque qu'il aurait reçue …

- Et c'est pour ça qu'il vous aurait fait quitter l'appartement ? Très ingénieux, docteur.

Tiens, il recommençait. D'ailleurs, il avait repris ce ton qui voulait monter à John qu'il connaissait Sherlock mieux que lui.

- Il ne pouvait pas voir la fenêtre dans la position dans laquelle il était. Oublieriez-vous la disposition de votre propre appartement ?

Le sang de John se glaça.

_Ce n'est qu'une observation matérialiste pour te montrer que tu as tort. Tu sais que les Holmes ne réfléchissent pas commet tout le monde ils veulent juste avoir raison. C'est juste ça. Il ne veut pas dire que tu ne connais pas ton appartement. Que tu n'y passais pas assez de temps. Non. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu connais Sherlock._ _Non_, reprit la voix plus fermement. _Ce n'était qu'un argument physique parfaitement rationnel basé sur le visionnage appliqué des caméras de surveillance caché dans votre appartement depuis un an et demi. Il le connaît aussi bien que toi, apparemment. _

- Pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix misérable.

Mycroft resta silencieux.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nda: C'est la suite! (et oui, il y en a une. Et ce n'est pas fini)**

* * *

John aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un d'autre que lui à punir. Il espérait qu'on lui dise qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre. Il aurait alors couru dans Londres avec l'ombre de Sherlock sur ses talons pour tenter de retrouver son assassin et le tuer de sang-froid.

Mais il n'imaginait que trop parfaitement le déroulement de cette scène désespérée, Sherlock jouant son enfant capricieux, fixant l'horloge goguenarde aux angles bizarrement humains jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise qu'il avait trop attendu, qu'il était temps de punir celui qui ne le contentait pas en lui infligeant une culpabilité qui déchirerait son cœur.

_sHERLOCK A PLEURE. sHERLOCK A PLEURE, SEUL, DANS LA NUIT. iMAGINE SES DERNIERES HEURES. iL A ATTENDU TOUTE LA NUIT ET C'EST LA mORT QUI EST VENUE. eLLE SEULE EST VENUE. eT TOI, EN RETARD, INUTILE COMME TOUJOURS, TU N'AS PLUS QUE TES LARMES POUR PLEURER._

* * *

**Une petite review pour m'expliquer en long et en large pourquoi vous m'aimez/me détestez/m'avez créé un temple/ préferiez que ce torchon disparaisse de la surface de la terre/etc. ?**


	5. Chapter 5

John ne pleura pas à l'enterrement. Ses larmes s'étaient taries.


	6. Chapter 6

**NdA: Merci à **The Ice Cat**, **love NCIS**, **aria lupin** pour avoir ajouté cette histoire à leurs alertes, et à **breathingisboring** pour m'avoir ajoutée à ses alertes. Et merci à tous les reviewers auxquels j'essaie de répondre individuellement pour leurs avis constructifs. ****C'est grâce à vous si je ne perds pas courage (*verse une petite larme*) La suite, maintenant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne pense pas que Moffat et Gatiss le feront. Pas maintenant du moins... **

* * *

Donovan entra en coup de vent dans le bureau de Lestrade. Elle jeta le dossier que son supérieur lui avait demandé sur son bureau et dit d'un ton vibrant :

- Mycroft m'a appelée.

Gabriel releva la tête de l'écran de son ordinateur, une tasse de café fumant dans la main droite. Les nouvelles de l'employé du MI6 étaient rares depuis qu'il ne grondait plus Sherlock à la fin de ses périeuses enquêtes pour avoir _encore une fois_ mis sa vie en danger.

- Alors ? Il va bien ? demanda-t-il, à la fois incertain et curieux.

- Il a dit qu'il voulait _juste_ vous prévenir… Il a déjà… essayé. John s'est réengagé dans l'armée, finit-elle enfin devant le regard de son supérieur.

Lestrade, qui venait de boire une gorgée de café, la recracha sur les feuilles qui jonchaient son bureau.

x x x

Bien des jours plus tard, Gabriel Lestrade se trouvait de nouveau dans son fauteuil au Scotland Yard, emmitouflé dans un gros pull gris. Donovan le salua de la tête en passant devant son bureau. Dehors, c'était, depuis le début de l'année, un gel exceptionnellement froid. A Londres, tout marchait au ralenti, même les activités criminelles. Cela n'était pas pour déplaire à l'inspecteur qui considérait clairement qu'il avait vu assez de morts violentes pour toute sa vie.

La journée n'était pas encore vraiment entamée : c'était ce moment de matin d'hiver où tout se déroulait encore dans la teinte floue de la nuit, où chacun prenait son café et son croissant au chaud chez soi ou au bureau alors que dehors, le froid sévissait et ciselait des fougères de glaces sur les fenêtres.

Ce jour-là, le téléphone de Gabriel sonna. Il décrocha, on lui parla brièvement, et il reposa le combiné avec un air étrange sur le visage. Comme si quelque chose à laquelle il s'était attendu sans pour autant que cela ne diminue sa douleur était arrivé. Donovan entra en coup de vent dans son bureau :

- On a une affaire. Nord-Est de Londres, une bijouterie a été cambriolée ce matin vers 4 heures …

Moment d'arrêt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- John est mort.

* * *

**Attention: la proposition qui suit contient du placement produit.**

**Un kleenex? Si vous n'en n'avez pas besoin maintenant, gardez le pour plus tard... on ne sait jamais.**


	7. Chapter 7

- Trois volontaires pour partir en éclaireur.

Cinq mains se levèrent immédiatement.

- OK, Patrick, Lila et John, vous partez tout de suite. Bases 5, 3 et 9. Ne vous mettez pas en danger, c'est juste une mission de repérage.

Les trois désignés quittèrent la salle pour aller se préparer.


	8. Chapter 8

**NdA: Connaissez-vous **The Ice cat**? Moi oui. Et cette personne m'a fait remarquer que John ayant été déclaré inapte au service, il ne pouvait pas se faire réengagé. Horreur! que faire? Tout arrêter, tout réécrire, faire semblant de ne plus exister, de n'avoir rien vu?Finalement, j'ai juste rajouté quelques lignes l'air de rien... Je trouve ce chapitre assez mauvais. Une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez? **

* * *

Leur marche sous le soleil brûlant de l'Irak ne fut pas très longue -deux heures peut-être- mais pénible. Le paysage brûlé, désolé, plat à part quelques basses collines de sable et de roches et les buissons rachitiques aux feuilles ocre serrées les unes contre les autres brillait sous le soleil d'un éclat aveuglant et les rendait très vulnérables.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent en vue de la première base.

x x x

- Vous connaissez Mycroft Holmes?

Détaché, sûr de lui.

_ Pas du tout l'air d'être fou. Mais il me fait du chantage pour aller se battre en Irak alors qu'il est blessé!_

Une allusion au nom de Mycroft et le médecin n'avait plus fait allusion à sa blessure. Tamponné:

_Apte au service_. Indiscutable, inexorable.

Incroyable aussi comme le monde était corrompu. John eut une vague pensée pour Moriarty.

xxx

Même si il était venu ici pour mourir, John sentit la peur s'infiltrer en lui. Il avait replongé dans la guerre sans regarder en arrière pour cesser de se sentir responsable de sa mort. Il se torturait. Tout était comme avant: les bataille, l'horreur, le sang; et pourtant tellement différent : dans son futur, il n'y avait plus Sherlock. Seulement la Mort.

Deux amis d'un autre monde.

John se reconcentra. Lila et Patrick étaient avec lui.

x x x

Comment la situation avait-elle ainsi dégénéré ? John n'en avait aucune idée, et ce n'était peut-être pas le plus important : des balles sifflaient au-dessus de la tête des trois militaires qui se trouvaient face à une vingtaine d'Irakiens en civil, mais bien armés; de plus, ils savaient visiblement se servir de leurs armes. Les tirs cessèrent et Lila se releva prudemment, les mains tendues vers leurs attaquants :

- Ce n'est pas une attaque. Nous sommes en exercice.

John apprécia le mensonge : dire qu'ils étaient venus en mission de repérage aurait été du pur suicide. Il se demanda pourtant si ce serait suffisant pour survire. La jeune femme leva ses deux mains en signe d'apaisement et s'avança de deux pas. Aussitôt, un Irakien leva son arme. L'officier s'arrêta tout en amorçant un mouvement de recul, mais continua ses efforts.

- Vous comprenez ce que je dis ? Vous parlez anglais ?

Aucune réaction. La jeune femme continua de s'approcher de l'homme sans cesser de lui parler les yeux fixés sur son visage buriné par le soleil de toute une vie.

Elle avança encore, les mains baissées, et, comme au ralenti, John vit l'arme se pointer sur Lila, la détermination sur les traits de l'homme.

_Est-ce que tu vois ce que je suis en train de faire, Sherlock ? J'aurais tellement aimé que tu vois que je suis courageux._

_ Peut-être que c'est de la lâcheté ? _

_Non. Ce n'est pas _ça_ !_

Il y eut une détonation, Lila cria, et John tomba. La douleur l'irradia puis disparut éternellement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ci-gît John Watson**

**3 septembre 1973 – 5 janvier 2011**

**POUR LA PATRIE**


	10. Chapter 10

Au printemps, au lieu des fleurs pétrifiées par le gel déposées par leurs amis, ce furent des plantes naturelles et vivaces qui éclorent insolemment sur la tombe de Sherlock et John, comme un doigt d'honneur à la mort qui les avait pris.

C'était pourtant tellement triste et injuste cette vie sur leurs tombes, alors qu'eux étaient endormis à jamais, condamnés à disparaître de la mémoire de tous ceux qui les avaient connus. Car ils tomberaient inévitablement dans l'oubli : les vivants ne peuvent pas penser sans arrêt aux morts sous peine de les rejoindre trop vite. Pourtant, Sherlock et John, comme tous ceux qui étaient étendus à leurs côtés, ne méritaient pas d'être oubliés.

On ne devrait jamais oublier les morts.

_**E**_n souvenir de

G. L & L. L

* * *

**NdA: Et voilà, c'est la fin. ****Une dernière review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre? (*se mord les doigts de stress*)**

**Merci infiniment à ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire, l'ont ajoutée à leurs alertes et ont posté des reviews. Si j'étais riche, je vous élèverais un temple en or massif. Mais comme je suis pauvre, c'est non.**

**NdA': Vous excuserez la note personnelle à la fin...**


	11. Bonus

**BONUS: FIN ALTERNATIVE, A LA DEMANDE DE **THE ICE CAT**. REVUE ET CORRIGEE. **

**A INTERCALER ENTRE LE CHAPITRE 7 ET 9. A LA PLACE DU CHAPITRE 8, EN FAIT. **

**WARNING: PREPAREZ-VOUS, CA VA SAIGNER. **

* * *

John réussit à se faire ré-engager dans l'armée.

Pas au poste qu'il espérait cependant; pas sur le terrain, mais dans les bureaux. Malheureusement, un jour; un bien sombre jour, un jours vraiment très sombre où il était occupé à traiter individuellement et très poliment les demandes individuelles, groupées et très polies d'arrêt immédiat de la guerre provenant de hippies des années 70 _(Intervention de la voix mélodieuse d'un patron:_ **Gastoooon le courrier en retaaard**!), il se coupa l'index avec le coupe-papier.

Au début, sa blessure ne fut qu'une fine balafre rouge, mais le sang se mit bientôt à couler à flot. Paralysé à la vue du sang _(Intervention divine de l'auteur: _**!**), John n'eut pas la présence d'esprit _(Intervention de la voix d'outre-tombe d'un ami, ou peut-être plus? Pour le savoir, envoyez AMOUR? A-M-O-U-R au 93400. AMOUR au 93400. 0,57 cts d'appel la minute:_ **idiot**!) d'appeler du secours. Il s'affala sur sa table, la tête dans les feuilles mortes. _(Intervention divine de l'auteur:_ **"mortes" = mort de Sherlock, = mort prochaine du second héros,= demander la paix est vain dans ce monde de brutes, = touche de poésie.)**

Dans un dernier moment de lucidité, John souffla "Sherlock", puis sur cette parole lourde de sens, il mourut.

**LA FIN. **

* * *

**NdA: Je vous avais prévenu que ça allait saigner. **

**Alors, quelle fin préférez-vous? J'espère que vous vous remettrez tous de la fin FICTIVE de ces petits agneaux pendant que leurs interprètes tournent tranquillement la troisième saison de **_Sherlock**...**_

**The Ice Cat: j'espère que cette version modifiée n'est pas moins bien que l'autre... Sinon, je fais St Jacques de Compostelle sur les genoux! **


End file.
